


Floating With You (Anti-Fairy Version)

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Floating With You by Cosmo and Wanda in Schools Out!: The Musical. But what happened if it's Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda who sings it





	Floating With You (Anti-Fairy Version)

Anti-Cosmo:  
I was lost  
Till she found me  
And although she confounds me  
By her crooked smile  
Is where I know I should be

Yes, I know she's a twit  
With a brain made of helium  
And yet I'm drawn to her magically

And through every moment of turmoil  
And moment of pain  
Through all of our misadventures  
One thing remains

Facing Jorgen, Timothy and his Fairies  
I'll never be blue  
As long as I'm floating  
With you

Anti-Wanda:  
I saw him and no other  
I still lived with ma daddy  
When I spotted his round fancy monocle

Though I eat with ma feet  
And I don't wash ma hands  
I like cows too much,  
But I know he doesn't care

And I know that I'm forgetful  
I know I'm dope  
And even though I've just eaten  
I know I'll fly

I know it doesn't matter

If I can't count to ten,

As long as I'm floatin' with ya

(Instrumental)

Both:  
Even though we're in deep here  
And they might make us sleep here  
Here with you, dear, is  
Where we both make our stand

Anti-Cosmo:  
I am braced for attack and

Anti-Wanda:  
Knowing he has ma back end

Both:  
All I need is his/her hand in my hand

Anti-Cosmo:  
Darling, I know  
You can be nagging

Anti-Wanda:  
I know you're naggy, too

Anti-Cosmo:  
I know that I'm demanding

Anti-Wanda:  
(Oh, boy iz dat true!)  
But one thing I'm understandin'

Both:  
No matter what we go through  
I'd rather go through it  
I know I'll get through it  
If I'm floating through it  
With you...


End file.
